Aire denso
by Freakmusiclover
Summary: Mattxmello(yaoi)


**La inspiración me ha llegado. Aqui os traigo un one-shot, es yaoi y la pareja es MattxMello.**

**Death Note me pertenece, sino a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Aire denso**

La sangre que corría por sus venas quemaba a su paso, ardía, era una sensación extraña, su respiración se agitaba y cada vez era más rápida, su corazón chocaba contra su pecho, provocandole un tremendo dolor. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, le dolía, pero de una manera demasiado excitante.

Se levantó deprisa, colocándose al lado de la ventana para calmarse. No basto el pequeño espacio por donde pasaba el aire, por eso abrió la ventana del todo, de forma desesperada. Su cabeza chocó contra el cristal y cerró los ojos justo cuando una sensación de calor lo invadió, asfixiandolo. Entonces posó sus labios contra el duro cristal, era estúpido. Tenía que hacerlo, por que le necesitaba a su lado, le echaba de menos. El tacto era seco y duro, pero gracias a la presión que tuvo, era también brusco, demandante, frío..Como él. Era como si ahora él le pidiera más, que no le olvidara, que era su amo y que le tenía que seguir, que añorar...Él tenía la llave de su libertad, de esas cadenas que arrastraba, esas que estaban sujetas a su corazón. Ese rubio era veneno para él, como deseaba que esos fueran sus labios, rozar sus largos cabellos con suavidad y sentir el cálido tacto de su piel contra la suya. Que le pidiera más, que le dominara por completo y le llevara a la locura. Que en ese instante, simplemente, estuviera junto a él y no solo.

Era prisionero de esas manos, cuando agarraban sus caderas y le obligan a danzar con las suyas. Esa manera que tenía de hacerle sufrir, haciendo esperar sus labios, a su sabor, cuando sonreía de lado y le volvía loco. Como también lo hacía con su voz ronca, susurrándole al oído palabras que de otro no habría escuchado. No serían palabras de amor, no le prometería una vida junto a él, no se abrirían el uno al otro más que eso. No habría y nunca ha habido entre ellos sentimientos por medio. Si quiera sabía si aquello era una verdadera amistad, nunca se había acordado.

Los rayos del sol como ebras de su pelo empezaron a desaparecer junto al intenso azul del cielo, como los zafiros de sus ojos. Ahora si que no estaba. Le deseaba a su lado. Abrazándole. Quería que volviese y que estuviese bien, le juró que así sería. No podía evitar sentir miedo. Todo era tan confuso. La noche cubrió el cielo de negro con nubes y sin luna. Odiaba la oscuridad de la noche, pero no la temía. La soledad es más notoria en la noche, cuando los transeúntes de las calles dejan el trabajo para dormir. Los coches dejaban de sonar, las luces de las casas eran apagadas...Y Matt seguía mirando por la ventana, esperando.

Encendió un cigarro que sacó de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Dio una larga calada, dejando que penetrara en sus pulmones y lo expulsó lentamente, sin querer hacerlo. Era lo único que lo calmaba. De pronto el sonido de una moto, con un carraspeo conocido, se escuhó, resonando en su cabeza como palabras que nunca se olvidan. Había vuelto. A por su perro pelirrojo. Pero lo había hecho.

No pudo evitar decir su nombre, rompiendo el silencio. No se hicieron esperar los pasos seguros y apresurados del rubio, que se oyeron por toda la casa, ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y se dirigía al cuarto de su chucho. Al entrar, no dijo nada. Sus miradas se cruzaron con intensidad y el tiempo perdió su curso, se paró. Solo eran ellos dos. El primero en abrir la boca, fue el rubio, pero no dijo nada, y se apresura a reducir la distancia entre los dos, tanto que sentían la respiración del otro, mezclándose el olor del tabaco y el del chocolate. Dulce y amargo. Amarillo y rojo. Pelirrojo y rubio. Verde y Azul. Mello y Matt. Matt y Mello. Por una vez era Matt el que se sentía más necesitado. No le bastaba la amistad ni tampoco los juegos a los que se habían acostumbrado, donde solo había sexo. Quería sentirle de otra manera. Se adelantó y aprisionó sus labios, tan secos como el desierto pero suaves y dulces, con ese gusto que el tabaco provocaba, era delicioso. Una combinación que podía ser posible si estaba él. Mello vaciló un momento, el pelirrojo nunca había tomado la iniciativa.

Enterró los dedos en el cabello de su acompañante, pidió más, se le acercó tanto como sus cuerpos se lo permitía, porque sabía que era lo que el de gogles quería e iba a dárselo y entregárselo sin pudor, porque el rubio quería lo mismo. Le necesitaba tanto como Matt a él. Era su perro, pero con que el pelirrojo sonriera o le mirara con esos ojos esmeralda, cambiaban los puestos. Él se convertiría en perro si Matt se lo pedía, perdería el orgullo si fuera por él.

Tiró de la camiseta a rayas con ansias, esperando el tan exigido contacto y siguió más allá, acariciando la espalda del otro con la yema de sus dedos mientras que el pelirrojo suspiraba y mordía los labios de su acompañante descendiendo hasta su cuello, con esos besos húmedos que tanto le gustaba dejar en su piel. Su exquisito sabor, su lengua paseándose, sus ahogados y tímidos gemidos, hacían al momento perfecto. No quería nada más. Sus miradas se encontraron, demostrando el deseo y la lujuria que se tenían y Matt se sentó encima de las caderas de Mello y se movió sugerente. Los jadeos del chico, fueron lo suficiente para excitarle y sentir su miembro endurecerse, tanto que le dolía. Entre más suspiros, le llamó, dijo su nombre, le pidió más y él obedeció sin pensárselo. El calor les obligó a quitarse más ropas, ahora podría disfrutar del de los ojos celeste sin ninguna molestia, juguetear con su pecho descubierto con su lengua, disfrutar de su sabor, porque era lo que más deseaba.

Sintió como el otro le arañaba y gimió fuertemente. Un estremecimiento le recorrió de arriba a bajo. Siguió recorriendo su vientre con su lengua. Paró en su intimidad y moridó la piel cercana al hueso. Quitó con su boca el botón de su pantalón y bajo la cremallera. Miró unos intantes al rubio, quien le rogaba con la mirada que continuara. Deslizó sus manos hasta el muslo del chico y rozó su entrepierna, muy dura. Tiró del ajustado pantalón de cuero y en seguida se desizo de la ropa interior de Mello y de la propia.

Abrió las piernas del otro y preparó su entrada. El de ojos azules, apretaba las sabanas al sentir como entraba un dedo dentro de su intimidad, pero se acostumbró rápidamente. Matt empezó a hacer movimientos circulares y siguió introduciendo otro dedo.

Esa noche quien estaría a su merced sería Mello y este pediría casa vez más, le haría pagar los momentos de debilidad que había sufrido en soledad y se dejaría descubr ir, hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Estas listo.-susuró cerca de su oido. Se introdució poco a poco dentro de él y empezó con la diabolica danza de sus caderas. Suspiros y gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

-A-ah a-ah...-jadeaba el rubio apegandose a la almohada,-M-matt a-ah M-matt mmm...

-M-mello, M-mello, ah a-ah...-Matt dirigó una mano a la entrepierna de Mello y empezó a masagearlo. Mello gimió más fuerte y pronto se corrió. Matt tampoco tardó en llegar al climax y salió de dentro del rubio.

El pelirrojo tapó a ambos con la sabana y se quedaron mirando.

-Mello...-le llamó el pelirrojo sonrojado. El rubio lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo abrazandolo.

**Bueno no ha quedado demasiado mal, verdad? Creo que se merece unos rewins, no? Kukukukuk. Me he vuelo demasiado profunda. Ayer termine llorando, me puse sentimiental TT-TT Bien, gracias por leer! Adiosito!*3***


End file.
